club_penguin_rewrittenfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Seth4564TI/The Fair 2019 Is The Perfect Party
You know me- "Sally Face", the one who complains about parties and everything CPR does. FALSE! The Fair 2019 is actually the perfect party, and I am going to explain why that is the case. The Decorations Let's start with the decor- They are AMAZING. CPR decided to use a majority of 2011 Fair decorations, which, in my opinion, was the best Fair on regular CP. On top of these, CPR decided to, though not needed, decorated rooms like the Gift Shop, Lighthouse, and Mine Shack- Which is an amazing touch to an already great party. Not only did they decorate those 3 rooms, but they are completely custom and well made. The Pizza Parlor is custom, too, and really sets the mood of a western Pizza Parlor- They even included the bull ride, which I loved when I played regular CP back then! Also, I suggested Stu to decorate the Underground Pool and Dance Lounge, which they completely forgot about last year, but used for 2017. Oh, yeah, and let's not forget about that cool addition of the slide and the hot air balloons from the 2008 Fair, which is also a thing at the Beacon & Beach this year! (Also, I LOVE the neon that CP always did for the Night Club and Dance Lounge). As well as the decorated rooms, CPR also had some cool touches on the party rooms. Rainbert returned to give the Gray Puffle a great animation for the Circus- They also didn't forget about the Bumper Cars, and decided to make a well made custom room dedicated to that! If I were to complain about something about the decor, I'd say that the Great Puffle Circus is a bit glitched on it's looks, like the rug being transparent, but that doesn't even matter at all- Who cares? The Music The music is spot on. Besides the, uh, gun sound effects at the Mine Shack & Lighthouse song that Stu said they are going to take out ASAP, I think they fit the party pretty well. Oh, and the Underground Pool music is a Christmas song, but, can't blame them- That's a good choice for a Merry-go-round song. The ambience is really good, too, the water sounds in the background, and the high quality music in each room. The Games It's a Fair- CP has always had the same games for each Fair, and they are all really fun. The wheel spin is pretty cool, too, and is a great way to get coins. However, I've seen Penguins spamming Ring the Bell to get golden tickets faster, too, but that's not much of a problem. Replay Value This party has A LOT of content. And I mean, a LOT. You can be a farm animal at the Beach, play the games, go to the circus, go on the Merry-go-round, play in the ball pit, get ice cream at the Coffee Shop, ride the bull, sell food at plenty of food stands, etc- To top it all off, you can even visit the Migrator and get a chance to meet Rockhopper. The Prizes Those prizes... Wow. They are SPOT ON. Some of the mystery prizes, including (Spoilers) the Sunset shoes (Spoilers) are AWESOME. My Rating This party is a 10/10, but isn't the best party. My favorite party is still the Music Jam 2019, and 2nd place is the Island Adventure Party 2018, but 3rd is this Fair. Great job, CPR! What do you guys think of The Fair 2019? Category:Blog posts